


Heartless and Perfect Balance

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath





	Heartless and Perfect Balance

It wasn't that he wasn't tired of the fight. It wasn't that he didn't want to go home to stay. It wasn't any of those things at all. He was tired of everything and so ready to end it all - but he couldn't, not yet. There was too much to do and way too much at stake now. So he'd keep fighting, even if it left him lost in the darkness - even if his very bones ached from the strain, he'd press on and keep going.

_**Why? Why keep going? Why not just give it all up?** _

The voice he knew all to well echoed in his head, cruelly mocking him. He tried to block it out as best he could but really there was no way, not now. Now when he'd invited him inside in exchange for the strength - the power he needed to finish.

 

_**Why not just toss it all way - as you did your heart? Only a fool would pay that price. You, my puppet, are a fool - casting your heart aside for your desire of your heart.** _

Riku hissed softly even as he reached adjusting his blindfold. "Shut up. It's not like you have room to talk, heartless." He moved peering up at the glowing heart-shaped moon. It was looming high - a height he couldn't reach. He wondered if his heart was really just seeping in darkness, cast up to join in the amassing or if it was just gone.

_**All of this for the boy of light? I wonder - do you truly think he can accept you now? You're a monster of the dark, just as heartless as I. You know what he's destined - no fated to do to those like us. You can't think yourself any different than those he slays.** _

Riku stiffened and turned away from the moon and its light. He held up a hand opening a portal. " _Silence._ " He stepped into the darkness abandoning this place of gloom and rain. He had silenced his tormentor but now he was uncertain and weighted down by doubt. What would Sora do if he found him this way?

Still the were reasons to keep going -

 

So many reasons and all of them had something to do with the other boy. He took a deep calming breath even as he sat before the pod where Sora was at rest. He pushed his hood back with a gloved hand. He could sense him sleeping - dreaming with in the pod. He hoped they were good dreams, pleasant and happy. Sora deserved that.

Namine had said the progress was going to be a little slow but that Sora would be fine. For a moment he wondered if Sora would do the same but bowed his head in shame at that thought. Of course Sora would. Sora would do everything Riku had and so much more. He sighed softly and tugged his gloves off pressing them to the pod as he stood.

"I'm glad you're sleeping, safe and sound. Soon you'll wake up and I won't be there - well not where you can see me. I'll still be there, I promise." He smiled to himself and sighed. "Did you know no matter how far or fast light travels the darkness is always there first? Think of me as your own personal darkness, Sora. Wherever you go, I'll be there - watching over you. Your living shadow."

\---------  
Riku sighed and leaned forward, bracing his arms on his thighs. He glanced over at Sora then bit his lip. There was so much he wanted to say but he'd always been so bad at expressing his emotions and saying what was in his heart. But how could Sora not know? Was the burning, aching scar that he now had not a telling enough sign? Sometimes he wished his friend wasn't so dense. He took a deep breath and shifted his position again trying to get comfortable before he started this. He leaned back bracing his weight with his arms.

"Hey... Sora?"

The brunet turned and peered at Riku, smiling slightly before he shifted on the sand sitting up and turning to face him better rather than glancing over his shoulder. He watched Riku a minute his smile fading a little as he noticed how strange the other was acting. He was serious - no more than serious. Was he nervous? "Yeah, Ri?" He smiled encouragingly hoping to get his friend to open up since something seemed to be on his mind and it was something that was obviously really important.

The older teen would have laughed as it was he gave a nervous chuckle. "You should know while you were sleeping I made you a promise. I promised I'd always be there for you and watch over you. That promise kept me going for the past year all the way until now but that wasn't all of it. Even before then the first time- " He paused struggling a little bit. "With Maleficent and A- Xehanort's Heartless, in the end all I could think about after those doors closed was getting back to the light - no that's not right. Getting back to -my- light."

Sora listened and reached gripping his hand gently. "Don't worry." He smiled brightly at Riku. "We'll get back home and you'll see Kai-mmmph?!" Sora's words were cut off by a hand to his mouth and Riku shaking his head sadly at him.

"Not Kairi. She's my friend but she's not my light. It's someone else, someone even more precious to me."  He moved his hand away from Sora's mouth. "C'mon. It's not that hard to figure out, bright eyes." He moved to his knees scooting closer to Sora, gripping his chin gently with the fingers of his free hand. He shifted his other hand interlocking their fingers. "My reason, my light, my limit, my best friend, my love, my everything - is all right here wrapped up in you."

He didn't - couldn't give Sora a chance to respond. Not yet. He leaned in and captured his mouth, kissing him chastely at first then deepening it, drawing the younger teen closer. He was terrified now. Sora knew - Sora knew everything. This could end up being the biggest mistake he ever made or the best thing he'd ever done. He didn't really want to know the answer just yet. Sora could make or break him now. He grudgingly broke the kiss and sat back, staring at Sora.

Sora sat there breathing harder, his heart beating a mile a minute. His face was hot, made an almost painful shade of red and he was smiling so big that it hurt his face.  He moved and slipped into Riku's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You really need to learn to stop holding things back. I love you, Riku." His fingers tangled in the older teen's silver strands.

Riku bit his lip letting Sora settle on his lap. A soft sigh of relief left him. "I - Are you sure even with -" It was his turn to be silenced by Sora's hand. "There is no light without darkness, besides it's just another way we balance each other out." He leaned up and kissed Riku this time, his eyes drifting closed as he held his darkness close, in a loving embrace.  



End file.
